


Meet The Parents

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was her worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

Pam was maybe a little overprotective of her youngest son. 

Cooper was everything she had envisioned when she saw she was having a son. He was tall, handsome, athletic, charming and popular. He was the boy that all the girls loved and all the other boys wanted to be.

Blaine was different. He was strong but in a quiet way. He preferred books to hanging out with friends and it showed in how badly he was bullied. She didn’t even know how many nights she stayed up listening to him sob and cry himself sick. Her baby boy had been through so much pain and it killed her that there was nothing she could do. 

Then Blaine began to change. Her smiled more, laughed more, and actually seemed excited to go to school. Andrew and her were beyond thrilled when he shyly admitted that he had a boyfriend. 

They were less thrilled when they finally met him. 

Kurt Hummel was her nightmare. He wore ripped jeans, heavy boots, and a leather jacket over a shirt. His hair had streaks of pink, purple, and green through it and piercings through his eyebrow and lip. This couldn’t be the boy that Blaine gushed about. This was the kind of boy who took advantages of Blaine’s sweet nature. 

So she was pretty glad Kurt looked uncomfortable as he sat across from her. He kept glancing over to the kitchen where Blaine was finishing dinner and then back down at his hands. 

“I know boys like you,” Pam spoke suddenly, making Kurt jump. “I’ve dated boys like you. I know you think it’s fun to find sweet kids like Blaine and break them apart. He’s been hurt before and I’ll destroy you if you even dream of doing it.”

Kurt blinked at her slowly before a wide smile spread across his face. “You’re giving me the speech? You don’t look the type.”

“Enough of your sass,” Pam hissed and Kurt looked a little smug. “You’re not good enough for my son.”

Then it looked like something fractured across Kurt’s face and his smirk fell. “Yeah, that’s true.”

His soft words and lack of venom made Pam pause. “What?”

“I don’t like people, like at all,” Kurt gave a quick shrug. “My mom died when I was little and my dad’s been sick for a long time. I don’t like people feeling bad for me or people picking me apart. No one talks to you when they think you’re going to bring a knife and stab them. I mean I was really, really mean to Blaine when we were put together for an assignment but…he’s a wonderful person and I try so, so hard to be the person he says I am.”

“You don’t think you are that person?” She asked and he let out a huff, leaning back in his chair. 

“He tells me all the time that I’m kind and generous and whatever,” he rolled his eyes. 

Pam couldn’t fight a smile and his eyes narrowed. “Blaine’s a smart kid. If he thinks it, it has to be true.”

A faint blush rose up on Kurt’s cheeks and he gave her a shy smile. Blaine walked back into the room, looking a little worried as he placed the salad on the table. “Hey, what are you talking about?”

“Just getting to know your boyfriend,” Pam took a sip of her water and smiled at Kurt’s dumbfounded expression.

“Oh,” Blaine looked relived and sat down next to Kurt, threading their fingers together. 

A soft, warm expression lit up Kurt’s face and he looked at Blaine like he was the sun and moon. There was so much love in that look that it almost took her breath away. 

She would still kill him if he ever hurt her son but it seemed like Kurt Hummel would be good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nerd!Blaine bringing home Skank!Kurt to meet the parents. Something not to angsty please, I’ve had an awful day.


End file.
